


奶狗味的谷夏

by sweet_L



Category: TheHotsummer
Genre: Campus, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_L/pseuds/sweet_L
Summary: 论c上凶狠的奶狗的生活是怎么样的





	奶狗味的谷夏

“怎么了六谷？这么高兴，交女朋友了？”孙悟空看见六谷从进门来就一直傻笑，心中的八卦心蠢蠢欲动。  
“啊，没有啊。”六谷轻咳了一声，试图压下上扬的嘴角。“你嘴角都快咧到耳根了，还说没什么！？”孙悟空挑了挑眉，“快说，哪个学校的？是不是隔壁班的小羽？”  
“不是！”六谷急忙否认，无意识扫了眼左边的方向，“咳咳，我们学校的。”  
“真的？！”孙悟空差不多都要跳了起来，眼睛瞪得贼圆，“我就随口一说，没想到你小子！漂不漂亮？叫啥名？”  
六谷莫名羞涩一笑“嗯……很漂亮，名字我不能告诉你。”  
“哎呀，没事，我不会告诉别人的，叫什么？”  
“不行……”  
“哎你小子，翅膀硬了啊……”  
六谷与孙悟空的打闹在早晨的教室里不算突兀，但老鼠就总是看见夏天望那边瞟。  
午休时，六谷兴冲冲地过来邀请夏天去天台吃午饭。  
“小……夏天，我们去天台吃饭吧。”  
夏天冷淡地回答道:“好啊。”  
？？？他们两个什么时候这么好了？孙悟空和老鼠不约而同地想到。往常都是六谷/夏天陪我一起吃饭的，两人感到一丝丝悲伤。  
六谷兴冲冲地把人带到了天台，非常热情地提出分享午餐。  
“我们的是一样的。”夏天对于六谷莫名的兴奋感到无奈。“这是一种乐趣！”六谷眼疾手快地夹了夏天一块鸡胸肉，吃着含糊不清地道:“你是病人，不能吃这些。”  
六谷吃完，夹起自己的青菜，对着夏天:“来，小夏夏，啊-”  
“啊你个鬼啊。”夏天对此表示不屑，“我有手。”  
六谷充耳不闻，“小夏夏～啊-”  
“你……你是带小孩子吗？”  
最终，夏天还是被六谷软磨硬泡吃下了那块青菜。“夏夏，你耳朵红了。”“红个屁！吃你的！”  
吃完午饭，就是干正事的时候了。  
“你你你你干什么！？”“夏夏别乱动。”  
夏天被抵在天台门上，以一个羞耻的姿势被六谷拉下裤子。微凉的手指沾上药膏触上那处，六谷感觉到怀里的人轻微颤抖，“抱歉，昨晚没有控制好。”  
夏天羞得把脸埋在六谷脖颈处，声音闷闷的“别说了……轻点，痛……”手指在穴口处抹完了药膏，又浅戳进去继续抹，夏天猝不及防地哼了一声。  
“小夏夏……”六谷边抹药边咬他的耳朵，轻轻在耳边吹气，直至耳朵泛起艳红才放过他。  
不过这时药也涂好了。  
夏天提起裤子就往下溜，丝毫不管六谷那立起的小帐篷，六谷没办法，只好原地吹了十分钟的风才收拾好饭盒下楼。  
孙悟空看他俩一前一后地回来，夏天耳朵还泛红，就知道他们之间一定发生了不寻常的事情。  
“六谷，老实交代，你和夏天……”  
“你……你知道了？！”  
孙悟空叹了一声，“你俩那么明显，想不知道都难啊。”  
六谷憨憨一笑，索性承认了。孙悟空也不是那种偏激的人，对此表示包容的态度，“你们注意一点！要是别人发现了，可不是我这种态度，说不定闹得沸沸扬扬，到时候……”  
“行了行了，谢谢啦。”

夏天知道，他，逃得了一时，逃不了一世。  
过了三天，夏天预料之内地被压在床上亲得浑身发软。  
“你应该知道你迟早有这么一天。”六谷狠狠揉了一把夏天的屁股，眼神凶狠。夏天却不像往常一样挣扎，只是涨红了脸随便六谷上下其手。  
六谷对夏天的服软感动异常兴奋，他直接捏上了小红豆，揉拉扯摸，一下不落。  
“嗯……别拉……”夏天推着六谷肩膀，迷离的眼神和喘息简直是对六谷的致命毒药。  
六谷握上他的性器，用指腹摩擦着铃口，“夏夏，让我听听你的声音好不好？”六谷特别喜欢咬他耳朵，这次还舔上了。  
“唔嗯……”夏天发出一声甜腻的呻吟后立马咬住嘴唇，任六谷怎么抚摸撩逗都坚决不发出声音，即使高潮的时候也是咬住六谷肩膀颤抖身子。  
“夏夏不乖。”六谷挤出半管润滑剂，一点一点为夏天扩张着，时机差不多了，直接顶了进去。  
三天没做有点紧，夏天也有点疼。  
六谷吻了吻夏天紧皱的眉头，忍住体内升起的兽欲，等夏天适应后才开始抽插起来。  
熟悉的快感在大脑皮层炸开，穴肉感受到了熟悉的侵犯非常热情地随着进出贴上去。  
六谷遮住夏天的双眼，边在夏天脖颈上留下烙印边寻找那处的敏感点，当夏天急促一喘，小穴收紧时，六谷就知道找到了。  
他盯着夏天几乎要咬出血的嘴唇，想出了一个恶劣的主意。  
他猛烈快速地往敏感点顶，穴肉激烈绞缩但最终也是被六谷硬生生肏软，只能无力地迎合顶撞。  
“不、不要这样……嗯……”夏天根本受不了，手在六谷背上抓下一道道抓痕。六谷遮住夏天眼睛的手微微湿润，六谷放开，收获了一双泪眼婆娑的双眼。  
夏天脸上的每一处在六谷眼里都是极致的风景，唯独那紧闭的嘴角。  
在情事上，往往都是六谷占主动权，六谷想要怎么样几乎只要撒个娇，夏天就会任他作为。但不知为何夏天对声音特别敏感，一旦自己发出了什么奇怪的声音就会立马咬住嘴唇，不出声。  
六谷此时有点心软，刚要开口算了，夏天突然搂紧六谷脖子，带点哭腔和急促的呼吸撒在耳畔，“只有……这一次……”  
“什么？”  
夏天双腿盘在他腰间，小声地在六谷耳边呻吟了起来。  
“啊嗯……慢点、嗯唔……”  
得到了想要的东西六谷反而更嚣张了起来，在夏天身上乱啃乱咬，身下动作也愈发凶狠。  
然后夏天又修养三天，又被狂艹一晚，如此循环，六谷的生活丰富滋润，夫夫生活非常和谐……

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用这个还不怎么熟练[尬笑 以后车车都在这里了o(*////▽////*)q


End file.
